<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we will keep you warm by iseemikimouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311261">we will keep you warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse'>iseemikimouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On the twelve days of Christmas... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Swap, Couch Cuddles, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles, jilix are children, parents!minchan, seungmin is a teen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung must keep us twin warm. He will keep his twin warm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On the twelve days of Christmas... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we will keep you warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Five year old Jisung scrambled out of bed, his small feet patting on the ground. He blinks for a couple of seconds before he felt a shiver go through his body. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why he had woken up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which in itself was a bit strange. His room was never really this cold. Not unless it was sometime in the morning and his Pa wanted to feel the cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing outside he saw that it was in fact in the morning as he could see the slight falling of snow. He smiled to himself before opening his door and shutting it with a loud bang. He eyed the two rooms in front of him. It took him a couple of minutes before he decided to go into Seungminnie’s room. There it might be warmer but Seungminnie is bigger and because Seungminnie is bigger he could help with the occupant of the second room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there thoon Lithie,” he mumbled before heading toward his older brother’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused for a second when he reached for the door handle. Seungminnie will not like the fact that he’s going to go into the room without knocking but going to ‘Lithie’ is far more important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he was short (he was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>growing</span>
  </em>
  <span> boy, thank you very much), it took him a couple of tries to get the door handle to turn. Once it was open, though, he startled the teenager inside, who blinked at him for a couple of seconds before shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to tell you to knock on the door?” His older brother huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung pouted. His hands fell to his side and he began to rock on his heels. “A lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why didn’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung fiddles with his fingers. “I’m worried about Lithie. Itth cold and Lithie doethn’t like the cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin hummed as he stood from sitting behind his desk. He stretched for a couple of seconds before scooping Jisung up in his arms and pressing a wet kiss against his cheek. Jisung squealed at the affection, a content sigh passing through his lips. Seungmin chuckled and pressed another kiss against his younger brother’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we go and wake Felixie then?” Seungmin hummed and he walked down the hallway, the floorboards creaking under his weight. Jisung grinned, clapping his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To Lithie!” He shouted and pointed to Felix’s door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung stared at the door, a small huff passing through his mouth. He didn’t like having his own room because it was lonely. Most of the time, he missed Felix terribly when he was by himself but his younger twin needed a space of his own, especially because he never shared a place with someone before. Jisung understood this and went to his own room when the time came for it, but that didn’t mean he didn’t spend every second of waking time with his twin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin opened the door to Felix’s room, the other five year old sleeping soundlessly with his pink and purple blanket wrapped around him. Seungmin placed a finger against his mouth, telling Jisung to be quiet, which made the young child slap his hands over his mouth and watch as he got closer to the sleeping child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was placed on the bed next to the bundle of pink and purple as he removed his hands from his mouth. With the gentleness of a five year old, he pushed against Felix’s sleeping form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lithie!” He whisper shouted. “Lithie! I’ve come to warm you up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix rolled around in his bed, his eyes slowly opening to show a hazy brown. Jisung grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open!” He said. “Theungminnie hyung and I have come to warm you up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix frowned, a low whine passing through his lips. “Cold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung continued to grin. “Yeth! Now open or no cuddleth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix flailed around, the blanket around him slowly becoming undone. It took him a couple of tries and a dirty glare to Seungmin when the older attempted to help before he could finally free his arms and wrap Jisung in them. A coo passed through his lips when he felt the warmth radiating from his brother, his eyes beginning to flutter shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And no cuddles for me?” Seungmin said, the corner of his mouth tugging down. “That makes me sad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung poked the back of Felix’s head. “Minnie hyung wanth cuddleth too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix whined, reaching out to the teenager causing him to chuckle. Seungmin wrapped his arms around the bundle of twins and carefully walked out of the room. Jisung giggled against Felix’s neck as he held on tightly to Seungmin’s shoulders not wanting to fall off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pa!” Seungmin called throughout the house. “I have twin boys in need of cuddles because they’re cold!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung peered over Seungmin’s shoulder to notice that they were leaving the upstairs and heading down to where his pa and papa would be. The same grin he wore for Felix stayed in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring me children who demand cuddles.” came Pa’s voice, causing both Felix and Jisung to let out a string of giggles. “Honey! We need you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin walked into the living room and Jisung could see Papa in the kitchen putting a couple of dishes in their place, winking when he spotted Jisung looking at him. Feline eyes crinkled into crescent moons as they walked over to the couch where Jisung found himself free falling. With a short scream passing through his lips, he landed on Pa, the much older man wrapping his arms around his twin sons and making Jisung feel so much smaller than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will give my little angels all the warmth they need,” Pa said, the accent in voice becoming more prominent than before. “And maybe later we can make hot chocolate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix squealed. “With marshmallows?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With marshmallows.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung cuddled into his Pa’s chest , closing his eyes. He woke up from his sleep too cold but he was warm now. He was warm enough to make his toes curl from sheer delight of warmth his Pa and twin were emitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hand at his back that he guessed belonged to either his Papa or Seungminnie. It rubbed at his back, causing a yawn to bubble in his throat. He snuggled into his Pa’s chest, still holding onto Felix as he closed his eyes. A soft kiss was pressed against his and he smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep well Jisungie. We’ll play in the snow later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of his lips tugged into a smile and the world faded away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My toes curled when writing this. I couldn’t believe I wrote something so cute and fluffy djdndjdn. I didn’t tagged the minchan that’s in here because it’s not the focal point of this story.  I hope that you enjoyed! I also hope that you’re having an amazing and safe holiday with your loved ones ^^ </p><p>twt: @iseemikimouse</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>